The Way of All Flesh
by walkingwithgiants
Summary: Eric's nose betrays him. Takes place after Nectar. Little bitty.


Hellooo guys. I've totally been slacking because I've (a) been reading some really good Twilight fanfic, and (b) I've been drained of time and ideas. Luckily, the bf will be leaving for 7 weeks so I will [hopefully] have a lot more time on my hands to write. Still toying with ideas for a chapter story but I can't decide on anything that I love. Alright I'm rambling. This is really short but I hope you enjoy, I've had the idea in my mind for awhile. Thank you all for being amazing and writing me reviews, adding me to your alerts and just being super great in general. This was not beta-d do please forgive me of any mistakes, I'm tired and I wrote it while watching TB tonight.

Disclaimer: I only own a Civic, SVM belongs to Miss Harris.

* * *

There were very few times in the millennium of his existence that he had been so confused. Eric was usually very adept at planning ahead so that there was never any uncertainty or confusion in anything surrounding him.

But this confusion was being caused by a woman. Not just any woman unfortunately. He could probably figure out what exactly was wrong if it was any other female but this was Sookie Stackhouse. Not even the blood bond helped to ease his understanding of how a simple comment about a knitting caused her to start bawling. _Bawling_. His stomach churned in anxiety replaying their phone conversation just thirty minutes ago. He had been sitting behind his desk at Fangtasia going over payroll when he felt the urge to call his bonded. They had been laughing about Pam's newest interest in reading the Chicken Soup series of books and how a story had inspired her to learn how to knit.

"Sookie?" he questioned. He could hear her breathing loudly through her nose. "Dear heart?"

"She was knitting the last time I saw her..." she began murmuring so low that anyone other than a vampire would have been unable to hear her. He heard her choke up briefly before a sudden torrent of sobs escaped her. Uncontrollable sobs that reminded him of very bad things in his past.

"Sookie? What's wrong?" He asked her over and over again but was only answered with more choking and heaving. "Sookie, please!"

Just as quickly as her sobbing and tears had begun, they stopped. She sighed loudly. "I'm okay, I swear. I was just thinking about Claudine. I'm fine now though, I don't know what came over me."

Was his beloved a reincarnation of Jekyll and Hyde? "Okay." It was all that came to mind. He tried to think of the last time he was at a loss for words but that occurrence was such an anomaly it was more likely to see him ogling Compton and his pressed khakis. "I'm coming over."

Now he found himself turning into Sookie's driveway and parked behind her Prius, already sensing that his beloved was in her room. Jogging up to the back door and entering the old farm house, he was immediately met by a strange scent. His nose twitched and he frowned at the strange concoction of hormones that filled the air. He was familiar with the bitter smell but could not immediately place what it was. Going through the living room, he pushed as much comfort as he could through the bond feeling about ten different emotions coming from Sookie. Opening up her bedroom door, he saw the light to her restroom filtered through the bottom of the door. "I'm in the restroom, Eric."

"I know. Are you safe?" He placed his hands on the doorknob and tried to turn it open only to find that it was locked.

"Yes. No. Umm..." he heard her flush the toilet and the water from the sink ran. "I don't know if you should be around me right now."

"What's going on?" Eric turned the knob again, sensing her standing on the other side.

The door knob turned and he saw her little blond head peer at him through a slit. "It's been _months_...."

The smell. The hormones. The inner turmoil. It all hit him like a ton of bricks and he had to step back. "Oh. Oh my." His throat started burning at the same times his eyes started to itch.

"I was wondering why I started to get so moody... I mean, I think because I'm stressed out all the time that's probably why I don't get it every month..." she was rambling but the words were not penetrating his overwhelmed senses. Eric didn't know whether he wanted to turn around and walk right out of the house or throw Sookie across the bed and ravage her. The smell was so _overwhelming_.... "I can't even remember the last time I had it. Thank you sweet Jesus I don't get it very often because I'm around vampires so much... Eric? Are you okay? You look out of it."

His nostrils flared. "Pam screens the girls outside of Fangtasia, usually..." he had to close his eyes and focus. "The smell is unbearable. Putrid. I would rather drain a body that's been dead for days."

She cocked a timid smile. "I'm sorry. Maybe you should go home?"

He found himself shrugging and stepped closer to her a wild smile crossing his features, trying to control the sudden polar urges he was consumed with. "No... I think we might be able to work something out..."


End file.
